Mario (USBIV)
' '''Mario' is the most balanced fighter from Ultra Smash Bros. IV and hero of the Super Mario (series) and he makes his fifth appearance in the series. He's already confirmed at the E3 demo and trailer as a old member of the Original 8, including Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and Luigi. Generally, Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom were he goes on adventure, sometimes with Luigi, his sidekick and little brother, by rescuing Peach off the hands of Bowser, sometimes Bowser Jr. and his Koopalings and his minons. Mario's already voiced by Charles Marinet alongside with Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi, but it's changed slightly differently from SSB4. Mario has two clones, a semi-clone, Luigi and a half-clone, Dr. Mario. Luigi has his own moves to in his moveset overall except his forward tilt, neutral air, back air, up air are pretty much recycled but has a different function. His Super Jump Punch goes vertically instead of going diagonally and has a strong sweetspot in his first frames. His Fireball goes straight horizontally but has less range. As for Dr. Mario, all his moves are recycled from Mario but it also has his own functions. Overall, Dr. Mario is much stronger dangerous as for dealing damage and launches opponents with more knockback. Mario ranked on the 4th place of the 103rd (S) in the tier list behind Luigi and after Bayonetta for his fast up aerial strings similar as in Smash 4 and his save recovery options such as his Super Cape and his Super Jump Punch, which it makes such a great character to play in the tournaments. This is a slightly rise for Mario but maintains his spot as top tier character. As all the Smash series and in his games overall, Mario is the easiest character to deal with all kind of opponents due to his balanced states likes Fireballs as his projectile game, a great combo starter and a excelent defensive gameplay. Overall in his matchup, Mario wins great matchups against his frontsiders such as Captain Falcon, Lucas and Luigi. Changes from Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS There are nothing but little changes to his aesthetics. Aesthetics *Mario's mouth expressions are more joyous and determined and reflects mostly of his games. *When Mario performs his Super Jump Punch by attacking someone, there also appears scorepoints from all the ''Super Mario ''series on screen. When you jump on a enemy it appears 200, 400, 800, 1000, 2000, 4000, 8000 and specialy 1UP. Ground attacks * Moveset Ground Moves *Normal Jab: Punch right, punch left and then kick. *Side A: Right kick *Down A: Twist with his right kick. *Up A: Upper punch while he turns around. *Dash A: Makes a tackle attack. *Side Smash: A strong fire burst. It can be move diagonaly up, down and left/right. *Down Smash: A "brakedance" move. *Up Smash: An upward headbutt. Aerial Moves *Neutral Air: Strong kick with his left foot. *Side Air: Strong punch with his right hand. Causes a strong smash attack or a famous Mario spike. *Back Air: A fast backdrop with lag at the end. *Down Air: Makes a little Tornado move like in ''SSBM, ''but he doesn't float. *Up Air: A uppward right kick while twisting around. Grabs and throws *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. *F-throw: Launches the opponent forward. *D-throw: Launches the opponent downwards. *Up-throw: Launches the opponent upwards. *B-throw: Grabs the opponent's foot, spins three times and launches the opponent backwards. Special Moves Final Smash '''Mario Finale: '''Like his previous 2 games, Mario launches his big fire tornado horizontaly, until that it grows and grows off the stage. Taunts *Grows up like in ''Super Mario Bros. w''hen he uses a Super Mushroom. And then he shrinks down. *Takes off his hat, spins around and then he says: "Woo-hoo!". That's similar to the New Super Mario Bros. when he reached to the flagpole. *Spins in the air and then falls on the ground with his legs in the air. It's similar to ''Donkey Kong ''for the NES when he's dying. *Twists around with a fireball, jumps spinning and says: "Yes!" while his fireball explodes. On-screen appearences Grows a pipe on the ground and Mario leaps out in his iconic pose and says: "Let's-a go!" Idle Poses *Moves his hat. *Looks around. *Moves his head from left to right and hold his fist from his face. Victory Fanfare Same as the 3 previous Super Smash Bros. games. Alternate Forms Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters